Age of Darkrai
by PureTrash202
Summary: The age of darkness is at hand. The world is splitting apart. The thorns of greed and hatred will only fuel the fires of darkness as it encases the world in a never ending shadow. Such is it's fate. Such is it's nature.
1. Prologue

Hi

Prologue- Intertwining Destinies

"You chose this path out of all others….You have chosen to kill...And what of it? To kill under the cover of night….To disrupt our balance…"

"Why….?"

A single man stared back at the woman as he looked up at her and smirked.

"You know nothing about me….Because you seek to understand nothing….A power like mine can change a man…." He said.

"And you let that corrupt your soul….? That only shows your weakness I'm afraid…."

"Soul? Perhaps I believe I may have one….But you care not to see if I have one….."

"Only a soulless wretch would commit the atrocities against Pokemon kind…..You deserve no sympathy…."

"You all are all the same. I am as you see fit...a monster driven by the black in his heart….

That's all you can see through the mist over my eyes…"

"You speak nothings….And you will pay for your crimes….Your devil sword shall be broken and sealed forever...So that no human may ever be subject to its temptations….Its temptation to kill. And your evil intent with it…." Cresselia said.

"Evil….? Perhaps I am….But then what does that make you my dear….?" He asked, his single blue staring at her, the other bloodied and cut.

"A savior. And you a demon."

"A demon….that you no doubt wish to kill don't you….? Don't you feel that rush of anger….? To strike at those who wronged you…?"

"Quiet!" Cresselia shouted.

"Oh yes….The blood from my body would be a magnificent gift to your dead father…..Especially seeing as I sent him-" The man smirked.

Cresselia then grabbed the throat of the man by using Physic as she breathed deeply, preparing to end him.

"No...you deserve a fate far worse than death…..You monster…."

"Now it is time for you to accept your judgement…..You shall bear the appearance of the very beings you killed for your demented versions of enjoyment." Cresselia.

At that moment, the man's body started to change, his screams of pain sounding through the room as his body morphed, his skin blackening. His arms shortened in length as his sense of feeling slowly whittled to nothing.

"You….will rue the day...you've done this….I will rise again….Through others…" He said as he clawed at his chest.

"Their greed...their suffering...Are all at my disposal….And you will sit by and do nothing...Just as you do now…" The man smirked.

"I will see your world bathed in blood….Maybe then will they see the nightmares that plague my mind every day…." The man laughed with a insane smile on his face before he grunted again.

"If your mind can survive that long….However, your form will live on as long as time goes on…. Such is your fate…." Cresselia said as she exited the room, leaving the suffering being in the room.

The lights around him slowly went out as he then got one last look at the Pokemon, a tear going down his face.

"My fate?….such is fitting...Berlitz."

"Mya! Mya!" The young man called after his sister as he smiled at her.

The man had wore a simple small robe, his hair in a ponytail. He was quite well toned for his age of twenty, and he had a serious expression.

She then came over to him, giggling like a happy child as she smiled at him.

"Hey big brother!" She said happily as she walked up to him.

Mya was a teenage girl of tanned complexion. Her eyes were a deep brown, her hair black as well as it hung down around her hips.

"Mya! I told you that being out this late was dangerous! Especially when the Hunt is to commence tomorrow eve!" He scolded.

"Aww...I'm sorry big brother….I was just bringing up an offering to appease Arceus…" She said with a crestfallen face.

"Mya….I'm sure he accepts your gift….and he would have anyone else's. That's the older maiden's job...not yours…" He said as he rubbed her head.

"I know….I just want...to help everyone…" She said as she hugged him.

"And you will...in you're own way." The brother said with a smile of his own.

"Now come. The village is back this way. The Chief has announced of dinner." He said.

"Right!" She said with a smile as she ran with him down to the village.

Once they had gotten there, they greeted a passing Lucario as Mya marveled at the village once more.

It was already bustling, both Pokemon and human walking side by side. It seemed to be a perfect equilibrium, something that both races fought hard for.

They then stopped by the chief's hut as they stepped inside and squatted down to take a seat.

The chief was a man of tanned skin, wearing only a robe and pants, a robe that left his chest open.

"Hello father!" Mya cheered happily.

"Mya, that's Chief….He may be our father, but please honor him with a bit of respect…" The brother sighed before the chief turned to them.

"It is fine you two….I consider it honor to see you two waiting so patiently. So, Kyland, have you started the preparations for our migration?" He asked.

He had hit a sore spot with Kyland as he grimaced.

"Chief….I believe that if we can find another way to stop the Hunt….To fight back…" Kyland said.

"Fight back…? And endanger the lives of all in our village?" The chief said as he raised an eyebrow.

"But...we can't keep running forever father!" He yelled out.

""We will do what we must to keep our lives intact…." The chief said as he folded his hands behind his back.

Mya simply watched in horror as the two argued, placing a hand over her heart as she looked at Kyland.

"But must we be such….COWARDS!?" Kyland yelled back.

His father glared him down as he then stood up.

"You had best learn to hold your deceitful tongue of your's Kyland. I love you dearly, but I do not have patience for foolishness, nor the baseless insults that come with it." The chief boomed.

Kyland then quickly shut his mouth as he clenched his fists.

"Yes...chief…" He said as he then walked outside.

"Kyland!" Mya yelled out as she ran up to him.

"Leave me…" Kyland said to her softly as he walked away faster.

Mya then sighed as she saw him head into the forest.

"Big brother…." She said under her breath.

Kyland had wandered into the forest, starting to relent his frustrations.

"Is everyone I know a coward? To be content with running…? We must stay and fight!" He yelled out.

"Oh who am I kidding…? We'd be wiped out in a few minutes…" He sighed as he then looked back at the village.

The village that Mya had grown up in. The village that had been the birthplace of his best memories.

He wouldn't let it go...not yet...Not when he had to let go of his home neatly 15 years ago…

He then heard a small voice in his head as he looked around.

"Call to me…." The voice whispered.

"Who are you….? Where are you?" Kyland asked as he looked about the forest.

"That matters not….I am everywhere….I am also nowhere….My location only appears to those that seek power…" The voice whispered.

"Power?" Kyland asked as his eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Power to shape destiny...To stand unopposed…" The voice whispered, its voice almost like honey.

"With its power...No foe could slay you…."

"The Hunt...I could stop it…" Kyland said as his eyes went wide.

"Please, I want to keep everyone safe! I don't want our village to be razed! Please, if this power can help the people and Pokemon, then I beg of you!" Kyland pleaded.

"You have asked...and you shall receive…." The voice said.

The wind then started to pick up as a myriad of shadows appeared in front of him. The shadows then dispersed to reveal a sword, its edge serrated and sharpened.

"Take this blade...And strike down those that oppose you…" The voice whispered once more.

Kyland then looked in awe as he then picked up the sword and examined it. It was like no blade he had seen before.

It was engraved with dark markings, a jewel at the hand guard.

A scabbard had appeared next to it.

Kyland then raised the sword at the tree and struck at it, slicing the tree completely.

"Wow….What….power…Can this save the village…?" He asked.

He then heard a voice behind him as he tried to hide the sword.

"Brother! Brother!" Mya called after him as she ran up to him.

"Maya! What a….pleasant surprise to see you here…" Kyland said with a nervous expression as he hid the sword behind his back.

"Yeah...But...what's that behind your back…?" Mya asked with a curious expression.

"Nothing…." Kyland said as he then started to back away from her.

" _Annoying pest...I wish I could shut her up myself…Wait….why would I think of that_

 _..? I love my sister!"_

"Um...I don't know...Because that looks like something." She said as she then reached to grab the sword.

"If I tell you...then will you keep it a secret…?" Kyland asked as he looked around to make sure no one heard him.

"A secret…? Even from father?" Kya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Especially from him. You have to promise...alright. And you have to trust me…" Kyland said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Alright brother….I trust you. What is it then?" Mya asked.

"This….might help us live through the Hunt….We can stay and fight...If I use this…." Kyland said with a smirk as he brought out the blade.

Mya stared in awe as she looked at the blade.

"Wow….Can it really do all of that…?" Moon asked.

"I believe so...It cut down a tree in a single strike…" Kyland said as Mya then slightly frowned.

"Wait...but aren't weapons forbidden…?" Mya asked as she looked at Kyland.

"They are...which is why you are not to tell anybody...Understand…?" Kyland asked with a smile.

Mya nodded yes as she then offered her brother her hand, Kyland not taking it however as he stared at the blade, almost transfixed by it.

The two eventually made it back to the village as Mya and Kyland soon feel to sleep, Kyland hiding his sword under his sheets with him.

Kyland looked around him to see that it was now morning time. The air was moist and misty, and the area was encased with a big fog.

However...one stench seemed to nose...A smell he hadn't smelled in 15 years...One of blood.

His eyes widened as he then started to clear through the fog as he looked at the ground, only to see a Gardevoir, bleeding out to death.

"No….No! This can't be!" He screamed as he backed up, only to trip over the dead body of a fellow blacksmith.

"Arceus please...have mercy upon me…" He said as he broke down crying.

"I was too late to save them…." He said before he remembered his sister and father.

He then ran forwards in the fog, only encountering more and more dead Pokemon and humans.

He then found his father's tent, only to see him bleeding out and lifeless as well as his eye's widened.

"Father….no….Why…? Why couldn't I save you...Or anyone else…?" Kyland asked as he looked downwards.

He then heard a scream from his sister as he ran forward in the fog, only to see Mya backing up from him.

"I'm here My-" He began to say before he was interrupted.

"Get away from me….You...you monster!" She screamed.

At that moment, Kyland then woke up in a cold sweat as he held his head.

"W-What was that…?" He asked as he then looked outside, before hearing a bell ring.

"That bell….No! They couldn't have! This early!?" Kyland said in worry as he grabbed his sword as Mya slowly got up, rubbing her eyes.

"Brother….?" She asked sleepily.

Kyland rushed past the people running behind him, making it to the front of the village. And in the darkness of the woods, he saw them. A ferocious pack if Mightyena, their fangs bared at him as they creeped forward.

" _Feed me….And strike down your foes…"_ The sword whispered to him as he then repeated the same words, almost in a trance.

The first Mightyena then pounced, jumping towards him as it tried to got for his neck. Kyland then raised the sword and struck it down, cutting its body like cheese as it fell in two. Blood had sprayed all over him as he looked at the sword in awe once more.

" _Yes...yes...More…"_ It whispered as Kyland smirked, looking at his now new prey.

The sense of euphoria he felt as the blood landed on him dulled his mind, making him crave for more and more.

The Mightyena then continued to charge at him, all at once to bring Kyland down for good.

It was a massacre….Every Pokemon that had attacked him lay severed in two on the floor, blood pooling out of their bodies.

The more and more he cut down, the wider his smIle had gotten…

He then turned back to the village, seeing that everyone had gathered at the front...a mixture of horror and disgust upon their faces.

Her father had been currently holding a crying Mya, her face covered by his arms.

However, Kyland cared not as he only saw his next prey….

"More….More...I need more…" He said in unison with the sword, his voice sounding just as demonic.

He then turned towards the villagers as he raised his sword before seeing a few Pokemon stand in his path.

A Gardevoir, a Lucario, and an Ampharos.

He then made quick if the Ampharos, striking fear in the other two Pokemon's heart , paralyzing them as he then sliced Lucario through. He then turned towards the Gardevoir, it backing away in horror as she could only watch as he cut her down.

Mya watched in absolute horror as she saw her brother kill the Pokemon one by one, before turning to his fellow villagers. The blood stains and crooked smile of his giving off the appearance of a demon.

"Please...run! Now…." The chief begged as he then stepped forward.

Kyland then smirked as he then raised his blade at his father.

"I'm sorry my son….I should have paid better attention...I should have been more brave...But yet...I let fear blind me...As you have yourself…." He said as he looked at the ground in shame.

"Father! No!" Mya yelled out.

"Don't do it brother! Please!" She screamed out.

Kyland only responded with a demented smirk as he then shoved the blade into his father's chest.

"Yes….More...I need more...I must kill…" He said to himself as he turned to the other villagers.

Mya then clasped her hands in prayer and then gave out one last prayer as Kyland raised his blade once more, cutting down more and more villagers.

"Please...Arceus….Give me the power to save my people...To stop my brother!" She begged as she bowed down.

At that moment, she felt everything go white as a huge flash of light appeared around her, blinding her and her brother as she then felt her body morph.

Her arms had melded into her form, her legs as well. Her face and body shape became different as well, it now a light purple and pink.

She felt centuries of knowledge be imparted within her as her brain almost overflowed with information.

The light then dispersed as the few remaining villagers looked upon her, bowing down at her as Kyland then grimaced at Mya.

She dominated a vibrant glow that made her seem almost otherworldly and godly.

"Brother….You have commuted an atrocity on a grand scale today….You will suffer for the lives you've taken...For the crimes you've committed!" Mya boomed.

"I, the keeper of the moon, Cresselia, will not allow this to stand!" She yelled as she then prepared a Moonblast at Kyland.

Kyland could only look in fear as he saw the moon twinkle and radiate with light, before a large amount of energy was sent his way.

"Are you sure…?" A villager had asked her meekly as she then sealed the man's tomb.

"I'm completely sure….He deserves nothing better…" Cresselia said.

"But...He is your brother...And the sword…-" The villager said back before Cresselia glared at him.

"The sword was not the killer...My brother was. And that us where our conversation will end. Understood…?" Cresselia said as she glared at the villager before floating away.

(For the backstory of Darkrai, I sort of took inspiration from the swordsman mythology from Pokemon Platinum, mixed with the lore behind the Wo Dao from Fire Emblem and its effect on Karel.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Make sure to leave a comment down below to tell me what you thought of it.)


	2. Chapter 1- Humble Beginnings

(The second chapter is here folks! Hope you guys give me you're honest thoughts! ;) )

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch you and make sure you're kept safe."

"Oh I know that you care not for me. You care for what I do to others."

"You are darkness incarnate….How am I to let you roam free…?"

"Curse your damned sense of justice…"

"Well this damned sense of justice shall keep you locked here for another thousand years…"

"Heheh...I think not….I shall rise once again...Mark my words...Moon Maiden. Don't you sense it? My newest vessel?"

"All I sense is your encroaching madness…."

"My madness is most assured….For this punishment is torture rather than justice…"

"Perhaps so….But a torture most certainly earned…"

"But a torture that will end very soon….Mark my words. The humans will seek to only use me for my power...the fools…In doing so, they will only unleash their greatest nightmare. And your ignorance will only earn you scorn sister…."

"Let's take a look down there!" Cynthia ordered as she walked on to the lift.

The champion of Sinnoh had been hard at work leading an excavation in Iron Island, discovering a new chamber long sealed to both the public and researchers.

In her spare time, Cynthia fancied herself an archeologist, and an accomplished one at that. With the help of Byron and Roark on occasion, many of Sinnoh's secret were laid bare for all to see. And such was the case of what the champion was doing here.

The lift had then started to go down towards the crater, a few men already down there working.

Despite protests from multiple people, she worked and toiled alongside her workers, trying to show that she was willing to not just plan for them, but work with them.

She had then grabbed a pickaxe and began to pick away at the thick layer of rock.

"Hey boss...I'd say we cut through the first layer of rock here...Though it might take a while to break through the other layers. We might as well use Graveler here." A man said.

"That might be the best course of action. Alright everyone, clear out!" Cynthia said as she stepped back to the safety zone as the man released his Graveler.

He then walked away from it and then yelled his command.

"Alright Graveler! Use Explosion!"

His Pokemon nodded as it's body began to light up, eventually combating and exploding, a white flash and a large boom coming from it. Everyone shielded their eyes as small bits of rubble rained down upon them.

Graveler stood there, wearily giving a thumbs up as the trainer returned his Pokemon.

Cynthia opened her eyes to see the previous clump of bedrock now turned to a gaping hole big enough for a few people to explore.

"Alright….I'm going in. If I don't come back in 20 minutes, then come in after me." Cynthia said as she switched on her flashlight and released her Lucario.

"Yes sir! I mean ma'am!" The man saluted awkwardly before he slapped himself on the head.

Cynthia then smiled and nodded before she turned to her Lucario.

"Are you ready?" Cynthia asked.

"Lucar!" He responded as it nodded at her.

They both then stepped inside the cavern, the light quickly dimming as Cynthia raised her flashlight in front of her. As they walked, the path and opening had become quite smaller, to the point where they both had to walk single file.

"I wonder what's down here….? And why are there no Pokemon down here...Not even one?" Cynthia said with a confused face.

The both of them eventually came across a wide open room. It was adorned with purplish crystals jutting out from the rocks that emitted an eerie glow. A blue fire was lit on a torch.

"Fire…? This deep down? Has someone been here before….?" Cynthia asked herself.

"No….That's impossible.."

"Lucario, can you feel anything….?" She asked as she looked to the aura Pokemon.

Lucario closed its eyes as it out its palms together. It then sent out a blue wave, and its eyes then snapped awake.

"Did you sense something?" Cynthia asked.

Lucario nodded its head, its body trembling in fear as it slowly pointed to the end of the room.

"Lucario is afraid of the aura of….whatever is back there….That means I have to be cautious…." Cynthia thought to herself.

She then slowly advanced towards the end of the large room, and noticed a large tomb chained to the ground.

"A tomb…..? What could it be for….?" Cynthia said as she looked at it. It was engraved in dark markings, a picture of a strange being on it. The only thing that wasn't black was a single blue piercing eye.

As she stared at it further, her curiosity had gotten the better of her as she slowly reached her hand to touch it.

The minute she brushed her hand against the tomb itself, there was a bright flash of light as a small breeze picked up.

"A breeze…? This deep…?" Cynthia asked herself quietly as she began to get a bit worried.

The breeze started to pick up into a whirlwind around Cynthia and the tomb as her hair flapped wildly in the wind.

There was then a bright flash of lights. Cynthia and Lucario covered their eyes as the light engulfed their vision. As it died down, they heard a chain snap. Then another one. And this continued until all the 8 chains holding the tomb lid down were broken.

Cynthia could only stare in fear at the tomb.

The tomb then slowly slid aside, and out from it came a hand that was a deep black, and next a red scarf.

A deep menacing laugh could be heard as the dark being rose from the tomb, its back towards her.

Lucario had started to back away in fear as it readied an Aura Sphere.

The room was now a pitch black, the only thing illuminating it was now a single blue piercing eye.

" _Humans. Utter fools from the first to twenty first century. Your own kin forsake each other for the purpose of bloodsport, land, or "discovery". Truly sickening. Now you have unleashed a nightmare worse than ever before. I didn't think of you monkeys as this generous….But I suppose I can be wrong."_

" _Who and where are you?" Cynthia asked quietly._

" _I am the king of nightmares, Darkrai," the disembodied voice stated maliciously._

 _The sound of his voices sent chills throughout her and Lucario's spine._

" _And once again your race's cowardice in the face of spite returns."Darkrai said with a grievous face._

 _Cynthia could not utter one word in protest, as she was dumbfounded herself._

" _Do not worry, your pain will end soon my darling."_

 _Cynthia was paralyzed with fear. She wanted to run. She wanted to escape. But she couldn't. She couldn't move one muscle as she stared at that single blue eye._

 _The shadows then disappeared for a moment, and Cynthia was able to stare upon the beast that Darkrai was. Long, spindly legs. A blood red scarf tied around it's neck. Snow white hair billowing around._

" _Be thankful. Your body shall serve me greatly and temporarily in my endeavor to capture the Berlitz family…"_ It smirked.

"I need a vessel to escape the island without causing a scene." He said.

"But first…." He said as he then used Dark Void on Lucario, sending it to sleep.

"Lucario!" Cynthia yelled, her voice laced with fear.

"And now….for you…" Darkrai smirked.

The shadow then slowly de-solidified into a black mist as it launched itself into Cynthia body. It then flowed into her, Cynthia shivering as she felt her body go cold and numb.

She then felt a searing pain as she then fell to the floor and held her chest, and screamed out in pain.

"What….are you!?" Cynthia screamed out.

"Don't try to resist human...Your will is mine to shape for the time being…" A voice said in her head.

She felt as if her mind was being stabbed again and again, her heart being stomped on by Donphan.

"Aaaa!" Cynthia yelled as her surroundings were slowly blurring as she then started to feel light headed...and then...sleepy..

She soon hit the ground with a thud, before she then closed her eyes.

A dark aura began to surround her as she then shakingly stood up once more.

She then used her Poke Ball to return Lucario to her.

"This body will perish….Soon….I must get off this accursed island now…." 'Cynthia' said as she hobbled over to the entrance, her voice sounding distorted and off key. Her skin had taken a slight pale hue, as if she were dead, her hair ruffled and disheveled, and her eyes a piercing blue and black.

She had soon seen a few workers in her path who had been waiting for her to resurface.

"Hey Boss...You okay? We heard you scream down there." One man asked.

Cynthia simply ignored him as she continued walking past.

A female worker then grabbed her hand.

"You don't seem alright. Let me take you to the infirmary." She said.

"I'm FINE! Leave me be….now…" Cynthia said with a dangerous tone to her co ice as she clenched her fists.

The woman persisted however as she started drag her towards the infirmary.

Cynthia then gripped the hand that was on her shoulder and then pulled the woman close to her face.

At this, she then clasped a hand on the woman's throat.

"Leave me alone….Or else there'll be a new stain on the rocks….Understood?" Cynthia said.

"What…? What are you…?" The woman asked as Cynthia then tightened her grip on the woman's throat.

"Hey! Let her go!" The man yelled as he tried her off, only further angering her.

Cynthia then raised her hand and shot it through the man's chest, her hand encased in shadows as if she had used Shadow Claw.

"I would have preferred to not cause a scene...But it seems I was a bit too optimistic...Though I wouldn't call killing flies like you a chore...More so an inconvenience." Cynthia smirked sadistically.

She then turned back to the woman to see her start to crawl away.

"Now...now...It would be quite stupid of me any witnesses…" Cynthia said as she then grabbed the woman's head and neck before she twisted it, a sickening snap being heard as the woman stopped resisting and fell to the floor.

Cynthia simply stared with a sadistic grin as she saw the light start to leave the woman's eyes.

"Eheheh….What a fool to stand in my path…." She laughed sadistically.

Cynthia then held her chest as she fell to her knees.

"Damn….I won't last long in this body...It's unfit for my presence….I must to get to the Berlitz of this generation in order to be complete." Cynthia grunted as she then continued to walk towards the docking area, boarding a boat for Canalave City by herself.

As she drove the boat, she then sensed that the girl was nearby. Not in this town….but in the next one over…

"She's close….Excellent…" Cynthia smirked.

When the boat had finally the port of Canalave City, Cynthia couldn't handle the stress of being possessed as the dark mist was expelled out of her, Cynthia collapsing as it did.

It flowed into the night sky before he landed on the top of a building, scaring away a flock of Staravia.

The dark figure then rematerialized into its solid form once more before it laughed.

"And now to find the descendant of Berlitz…." Darkrai said with a smirk.

In the outskirts of Jubilife City….

A woman was kneeling by a strange statue, which resembles an altar to a god of some sort. Her hands were clasped together in prayer, her white hair flowing in the slight breeze.

"The master has woken again…." She whispered in shock as her eyes then opened.

"The day that we have been waiting for has finally arrived…..Nicki! Vicki!" She said.

"Yes mother?" Two girls asked as they bowed to their mother, Callie.

"I want you to go after our next vessel and keep an eye on her…." Callie said with a smirk.

"We won't fail you mother." Vicki said.

"Leave this to us…" Nicki said as well.

"Excellent my children….All the pieces are falling into place master…" Callie said, a demented smile on her face as she looked at the altar, a dull red glow now encasing it.

"The Darkrai Faithful shall rise once more…."

*A few hours later*

A sailor was surveying the docks, before he saw a boat he recognized as from Iron Island.

"Hey….That's the Champion's boat!" He exclaimed.

He then walked towards it to send them his greetings, before he then looked in the boat to see Cynthia on the ground, in the fetal position.

She was covered in blood, her hand soaked in it as she shivered violently, all while quietly muttering to herself.

"I-k-k-killed-" She whimpered as she hugged herself, her eyes wide and bloodshot. Her body would occasionally jerk about as if she had just had a seizure.

"Arceus almighty….Someone! She needs a medic!" The sailor screamed in a worried tone.


	3. Chapter 2- The Fated Meeting

Chapter 2

( **Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Age of Darkrai. I decided to finally come back to the story after a long hiatus, and I'm glad i did. Well...without further ado...Here is it! Hope you guys enjoy)**

A young boy had ran out of a house, adjusting his cap as a Pikachu stood upon his shoulder.

He was soon followed by a girl who wore a white cap and a teen boy who wore a green and brown jacket.

"Come on you two!" Ash yelled as he ran across the green plain to Twinleaf Town.

"Could you wait for just one moment Ash?" Brock said as he was still putting on his jacket.

"Coming!" Dawn smiled as she rushed down the steps, a big smile on her face as she was positioning her hat, Piplup in her arms.

"We have to get to Canalave City right now guys! You know we can't wait." Ash whined as Dawn laughed at his remark.

"But first, we have my contest in Jubilife!" Dawn said with a smile.

"Yeah, and me and Brock'll be cheering you on when you win." Ash said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys…" Dawn said with a smile.

To be honest...Dawn was not feeling the contest...She just didn't feel ready it or it.

After her last two losses...She knew that this would decide whether people think of her as a good performer….or a bad one.

She wished though that she could have hid her emotions better from her friends, but like always, they could tell when she was down.

Piplup had cheered proudly as he jumped out of her arms and put his hands by his waist, sticking his chest forward.

"You'll knock 'em dead Dawn." Brock laughed as he looked at Piplup, and then back to her.

"That's right! You're really good Dawn! I know you'll win!" Ash said as he smiled at her, Dawn's heart racing a bit as a small tint of pink came to her cheek.

Ash had somehow always found a way to make her feel….awkward. Like some strange feeling welling up in her chest..She however knew that she always felt happy around him. They were nearly best friends...And honestly did everything together.

"Thanks guys…" She said with a smile of her own as she placed her hands behind her back.

"So….are we going to head out or what?" Ash asked.

This had snapped Dawn out of her thoughts once more as she then giggled.

"Oh yeah! Come on, let's get going!" Dawn said happily as she raced in front of him, Ash following behind her. Brock was in the back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Man...Those two are definitely the same person…." Brock sighed as he then opened the map and started to walk towards the pair.

"So…What Pokemon are you bringing with you?" Brock asked.

"I think Piplup and Buneary should be the ones to win the contest." Dawn responded.

"Well no wonder I've seen you practicing with them." Ash winked as he started pet Pikachu on it's back, Pikachu himself enjoying it quite a bit. He started to softly nuzzle Ash's hand as he let out a sigh of content.

"Yeah! We just developed a new technique! I was actually really inspired by your counter shield!" Dawn said with a smile.

"Well if that's the case, I can't wait for it then." Brock nodded.

"Yeah. I bet it'll blow the audience away!" Ash beamed.

Dawn in response had slightly blushed at him and nodded her head happily.

Dawn knew herself that her friends were merely trying to cheer her up and instill confidence in her. She certainly knew that she needed it.

A loss can bring anyone down, but two in a row was certainly something that weighed heavily on her mind.

Had she let her mother down? Was she meant for this life?

Of course, she knew her mother would accept her in any form, but her friends….? The people who looked up at her mother and looked down upon herself. Would they be so forgiving?

This next contest would decide all those questions. She had a duty to win it. To show that she was a competent performer.

"Dawn?" Ash asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

She was ripped from her thoughts as she looked back to see Ash and Brock looking at her blank expression.

"Oh! Sorry about that...Guess I must have spaced out there." Dawn laughed awkwardly as they continued to walk on.

"Alright then. Just wanted to make sure you're doing all right." Brock said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine! Trust me." Dawn said.

They all then heard a familiar scream in the distance.

"Come on! Only five minutes left!" The voice yelled as they heard a rumble of footsteps in the distance.

"You know...that sounds like.." Brock said before a boy with blonde hair, wearing a green scarf over an orange jacket nearly knocked him over.

Barry however, wasn't that lucky as he lost his footing and slipped, spiraling on the ground a bit before he hit a tree.

"Uhhh…" He groaned as he slid slowly down it comically.

"Barry? What are you doing out here? I thought you were heading to Snowpoint City?" Ash asked with a confused expression.

"I was….But has been blocked off by Officer Jenny because of those stupid Team Galactic guys." Barry pouted.

"But why are you going to Jubilife...?" Dawn asked.

"Well….I gotta meet the real one for the new Poketch app…..Which I've just missed….*Sigh*..." Barry sighed.

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure they'll release it to the public soon enough." Dawn said with a wink.

"Yeah...Guess you're right about that, huh? Thanks guys." Barry smiled.

"Well….I gotta take off for a bit. I'll see you guys at the contest!" Barry waved as he started to walk off before he suddenly turned around.

"Oh wait! I think there was this guy who was looking for you. Had brownish hair, a Prinplup, had a cocky expression." Barry said to Dawn as her eyes widened.

"Kenny?" Dawn half asked Barry and herself.

"You know him?" Barry responded.

"Yeah. We know each other. But thanks for letting me know Barry." Dawn sighed.

"No prob. Just your friendly neighborhood Barry here to help. And Ash…" Barry said with a thumbs up to Dawn before her turned to Ash.

"Yeah Barry?" He asked.

"You better get to Canalave City fast if you still wanna be my rival. You're falling behind." Barry winked as Ash laughed.

"You're on Barry. How about we have a battle once I get there…?" Ash smirked as he pumped his fist, Pikachu mimicking him.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Barry said as he sped off to the city.

*In an undisclosed location

"Have you watched the news?" A man asked as he looked at the tv, holding a phone to his ear.

"I have….What happened makes no sense in logical terms….but…" A female voice answered back.

"But….it is explained if it were a certain legendary down there…." The man smirked.

"Could it be…? Then no wonder those damned faithful are crawling out of their mouseholes… I have a feeling they're up to something…." The female voice replied.

"I hate not having any answers….It almost makes me seem inadequate." The man sighed.

"Don't worry...We'll get our answers. The champion may know something useful…" The woman added.

"True...But whatever happened seems to have broken her mind. She can scarcely come up with a logical sentence, much less describe what caused her to act like this." The man argued.

"Then we wait then...and bide our time. They'll soon stop feeling their sympathy and start looking at the facts. She was found bloodied, seemingly escaping the island. It would be a mistake upon humanity to let her walk free without questioning. And that...is when she is most vulnerable." The female laughed.

"I would be remiss to not have thought of that. I see…." He said.

"Hm?... Sorry...I have to go. I suppose we'll talk later then Shadow." The girl said.

*Back with Ash, Dawn, and Brock

The group then continued on to the city, eventually making the climb to its lofty heights.

"Despite it being so close to home….It still honestly looks and feels so different, ya know?" Dawn said as she marveled the tall buildings scattered about.

"I'll say. It reminds me of Saffron City in a lot of ways." Brock said as he looked around.

"Yeah….Or maybe even Goldenrod!" Ash agreed.

Dawn looked quizzingly for a minute before she remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you two have been to other regions. Wait...so what's it like in Kanto?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I guess it's a lot less city based. There are definitely more towns around that aren't that big. But there are still a lot of similarities…" Brock said as he put his hand to his chin.

"Yeah! And the Pokemon there are kinda different too. But there are some exceptions." Ash explained as he smiled at her.

"Wow...it sounds great…" Dawn said with starry eyes as she imagined in her mind what it would be like.

"But yeah. Its really nice here too though." Ash smiled.

"Oh! Here we go." Brock said as he then spotted a Pokemon Center near them.

"Well...I'm pretty tired. You guys want to rest here for the night?" Brock asked.

"Sounds like a plan! I'm pretty tired myself. What about you Dawn?" Ash responded.

"*Yawn*...Yeah...Might as well." Dawn said as she stretched her arms a bit.

As they then opened the door to the center, a girl with snow white hair was in line to heal her Pokemon.

Dawn couldn't help but marvel at her attire. A business type outfit for a girl who looked barely a year older than her?

"Do you need something?" The girl said as if she had eyes in the back of her head as she turned around.

"Oh! Um...nothing right now." Dawn said quickly before the girl now stared at her.

"Hmmm...I know you from somewhere….You're the girl who won the Hearthome City contest!" She exclaimed.

Dawn silently grimaced at this as she put a smile on her face.

"That's me…" She said.

"It's good to meet you! The name's Tina!" She said with a tiny smile as she held her hand to shake.

"No, it's good to meet you my beautiful angel….For I have come to sweep you off your- Aaaah!" Brock exclaimed with hearts in his eyes before Croagunk took it upon itself to stop him with a Poison Jab.

Tina then laughed a bit as Dawn and Ash sighed.

"At least it wasn't Nurse Joy this time?" Ash offered as Dawn shrugged.

"Sorry about that….He's…" Dawn said casting a look at Brick to see him getting dragged away from Croagunk.

"Different…"

"I can tell…." Tina said as she looked on.

"Well, back to business. Nice to meet you Tina!" Dawn said with a big smile as she she shook her hand.

"And I'm Ash! Good to meet ya. This is my partner Pikachu!" Ash said with a smile.

"Good to meet you both. Where are you three headed?" Tina asked.

"I have another contest coming up in a few days!" Dawn smirked as she pumped her fists.

"And I have a gym battle to get to after that in Canalave City." Ash said.

" Well then, I wish you both good luck." Tina winked as she started walking up to the room she rented.

Dawn then looked at the time and noticed that it was getting close to the evening.

"Hey Ash. I have to go for a bit. Would you mind telling Brock I'll be back later?" Dawn asked as she placed Piplup and her pokeballs down on the chair.

"Where ya going?" Ash asked as he looked at her.

"I just….need some time to prepare myself. I'll be back up real quick, just in time for dinner." Dawn promised to which Ash nodded his head.

"Alright...See you later!" Ash said as he waved her goodbye.

The last look on his face as he did so wracked with anxiousness and worry for his friend.

Dawn kept walking until she found the route that led to Canalave City, walking on the boardwalk before plopping herself down at the edge.

She then let out a big sigh.

"I have to be strong….Two losses are no big deal...right?" Dawn asked herself as she stared at her reflection in the water.

For all her life, she had feared the rejection and disappointment from her family and friends.

Defending her mother's legacy wasn't what Johanna wanted….but what all the performers wanted from her.

She wasn't meant to be hanging out with somebody cool like Zoey as she was growing up. Yet, she still liked her...so other people thought Dawn was as great as she is….And they were dead wrong.

She was just an average person. Just a girl. She's no top performer ,and much less a class favorite.

So was she ready…? She still didn't know herself….

*Back with Ash and Brock

"So….what do you think Dawn's doing right now?" Ash asked as Brock smirked a bit.

"Man, you really do care for her. Constantly worried about her. Trying to make her feel better..." Brock laughed as Ash pouted at him.

"Well why wouldn't I? She's my best friend!" Ash said with a smile.

"Besides, it's not like you don't do the same thing." Ash fired back.

"But do you see her blushing at me? I don't think so." Brock said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No way Brock." Ash said as he crossed his arms.

"Let me guess….you haven't felt this way since Misty have you?" Brock teased.

"What? No! I mean, you're not wrong but…." Ash defended as Brock then laughed.

"See? What did I tell you?" Brock asked with a smug smirk before he then looked back at Ash.

Ash knew that Brock's teasing was only made to jest. Only Brock could really know What he was thinking. To be honest...Having him as a traveling partner for nearly 3 journeys have left the ability to be able read each other's minds.

"Anyways….You know that her contest us coming up in a few days, right?" Brock reminded.

"Of course….I hope that Dawn's alright. She thinks that she's fooling us with that smile, but it's kinda easy to see." Ash sighed as he put his hands in his pocket.

"It's no wonder she's been acting that way. Losing two contests in a row must be a big shot to her morale." Brock said.

"Yeah….Maybe I should go say something to her…." Ash said before Brock shook his head no.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She said she needed some alone time, so I think we should respect that." Brock said.

"Are you sure Brock….?" Ash asked with a crestfallen face.

"Trust me Ash. The best thing we can do for now is give her space." Brock then patted his friend's shoulder.

"*Sigh*...Thanks Brock." Ash said quietly as he then started to dig into his meal.

*Back with Dawn

Dawn continued to stare at the calm waves, the moonlight from the full moon illuminating the water.

The water itself looked so clean, so pure…..

If her mother weren't at home, she'd most likely remark that the water is like her.

She then noticed that a small breeze had started to pick up. It was rather chilling in fact, causing her to shiver a bit.

"I guess it's getting late….Nearly 9:00…" Dawn said as she looked at her Poketch.

She then got up from the boardwalk, preparing before she heard a faint whisper.

"Call... .."

"What?" She said as she looked around.

"Call to me….Berlitz…" The voice said.

The fact that it had known her name sent shivers down her spine as her eyes widened.

"How do you know my name…?" Dawn asked, the wind now starting to pick up around her.

"You are destined for such greatness….And you have yet to be aware of it...Truly a pity it is…." The voice said as a figure walked….no...floated out of the woods in front of her.

Dawn couldn't get a good look at its body. It seemed black all over, save for its single blue piercing eye. An eye that could stare into her own and learn every secret in her mind. Thus quickly put Dawn on guard.

"Look...I don't know who you are….I think I'm gonna-" Dawn said nervously as she started to back up.

"Eheheh...Ever naive, aren't you? Come closer Berlitz..." The voice laughed.

The laugh was cold, dark, and sent a chill up her spine.  
"What...? How do you know my name?" Dawn asked fearfully.

"All will be revealed in due time...once it has begun..." A dark shadow said as a being with white hair, a red scarf, and a single blue eye stared at her.

"W-who are you...?" Dawn asked as she started to back up a bit.

"There is no point in running...Now come..." It said as it floated towards her.

Dawn then started to retreat into the woods, running away as she breezed past the trees to try and avoid whatever had appeared before her.

As she ran, her fear had started to change and alter her reality, the forest slowly becoming more and more demented.

She then couldn't sustain her frantic pace as she began to get tired.

As she ran, she ducked behind the tree, looking around to see if the dark being was behind her.

"Coast is clear…" Dawn sighed in relief as she breathed out.

The minute she did, she noticed a blue eye open in the darkness around her.

Dawn then backed up in raw terror as she tripped and fell, hitting the dirt.

"P-Please…..Whoever you are….Don't do anything….." Dawn said fearfully.

A dark circle appeared around her as she found herself paralyzed. The wind started to pick up around the two, nearly reaching a gusty day's breeze.

Dawn's hair flapped wildly in the wind.  
"We shall go together..." It said as the figure started to turn into a dark mist.

"What are you doing...? G-Get away from me!" Dawn screamed as she tried to back up in fear, but she couldn't.  
The dark mist then let out a sinister laugh as it then charged straight for Dawn, dissipating into her body as She screamed out in pain.

She felt as if her own body had been impaled over and over again.

She had lost her breath as her mind had felt alien to her.

Her limbs had become unresponsive as she then slumped to the floor, her head hitting it with a thud. She then felt...very...very tired.

"Ash…Help..." She said before her eyes closed.

*Back with Ash and Brock, a few hours later

Ash had begun to get very worried for his friend.

"Brock! She's been out there for at least a few hours past midnight. Its nearly 2 AM and she isn't back!" Ash said as he paced about the room.

"Calm down...I bet nothing happened to her. She probably just fell asleep by the boardwalk. But...We still probably need to get over there though." Brock said as he comforted Ash.

"Thanks Brock." Ash nodded as he and Brock ran after their friend.

Eventually, they walked through the woods, finding no trace of her until they happened upon her smoldering Poketch.

Ash's eyes widened as he sprinted into the woods.

His heart racing, his thoughts erratic, and his sense of fear heightened, Ash could only stare in horror as he found Dawn, passed out on the ground.

"Dawn!" He screamed as he ran over to her, trying to shake her awake.

Brock eventually caught up to him, his eyes comforting in worry as he then looked at Ash.

"Before we make any assumptions...Let me see her." Brock said.

Ash nodded as he placed her back on the ground.

Brock then placed his head on her chest, trying to hear her heartbeat...anything to know that she was alive.

For a while...there ceased to be any sound.

Brock looked solemnly at Ash, yo which Ash felt a tear slide down his cheek as he clenched his fists.

As Brock was about to stop listening, a tiny thump could be heard from Dawn.

Brock's face then lit up as he nearly jumped for joy.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but we need to get her to the Pokemon Center. And fast!" Brock said.

"Right! I'll help you carry her!" Ash nodded quickly.

Brock nodded as they both hurried off to the Pokemon Center once more.

"Everything's gonna be okay Dawn….No need to worry...right?" Ash said under his breath as he looked down to her face.

"Did you receive my orders Shadow?" A female voice asked.

"Affirmative. We are to send backup units in 3 days, understood. But are you sure of this?" Shadow asked.

"More than sure. Did you feel the energy wave that was released…? That could only be Darkrai." She said.

"Well then...if you believe it so...Then I'll do everything I can to realize our goal." Shadow smirked.

"See to it that you do." The girl said as she hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"Hmph...He won't be able to do a thing….We'll corner him and then capture him. Legendary or not...He's a Pokemon. Something that can be controlled." She smirked.

"Something we could use…"

*An unknown location

Callie had woken up from her bed to a great pulse of darkness. Her eyes widened as she rushed down the steps, her daughters following her as she found the altar...which was now glowing red.

"The master...He has found his vessel…." She whispered.

"The Berlitz girl?" Nicki asked as Vicki stared in shock.

"This...this is excellent...Everything that the Master preordained is coming to fruition...The time to act is now my children…" She whispered.

"We will do all we can for the Master…." Vicki nodded as she, Vicki, and Callie bowed at the altar.


	4. Chapter 3- A Voice

Dawn felt….nothing.

No feeling….No sound...no sight…

She had no bearing on what was around her.

The only thing she felt was the lack of her own body...as if she were some spirit on the astral plane.

But as time passed, a gradual light came through. It got closer and closer, enveloping her before she soon felt herself touch the ground….or what she perceived it to be.

"Where...am I…?" Dawn asked, now finally finding a voice in herself.

Her new surroundings were quite different.

All around her was a long stretch of plains as far as the eye could see. In the distance was a lake, a small spring flowing next to it.

A big tree, a Sakura tree to be exact, had been swaying softly in the wind, it's white petals fluttering down in the wind.

The grass that had covered the large plain came up to her knees. Though...its color was a pure snow white. This baffled her to see such a strange color in a place like this.

"Hello….? Anyone there?" Dawn asked as she looked around, not seeing a single sign of life in a square mile of her.

The only sound in her ears was the distant sounds of water running into the lake and the swaying off the white grass in the wind.

Dawn then slowly walked over to the lake, peering at it.

It seemed so clear, so pristine. She could see the bottom of the lake itself….It was truly breathtaking for sure.

"Why am I here….? Wasn't I by the boardwalk…?" Dawn asked as she put a hand up to her chin before she then heard the rumble of grass.

She then turned around, only to find a dark being standing...or rather floating...behind her.

Dawn instinctively jumped backward, to which the creature waved its arms.

"There is no need to be afraid….I have no desire to harm you." It said.

"You...don't?" Dawn asked with a confused expression.

The shadow nodded yes to her as it started to pace about.

"Well, how about you tell me where I am," Dawn said as she put her hands on her hips.

"We are a physical representation of your own aura...or soul rather." He explained.

"But why are you here…?" Dawn asked as she glared at the shadow.

"Why wouldn't I be here…? You and I are now connected…" The shadow smirked as it pointed at itself and Dawn.

"What do you mean, connected?" Dawn asked as she backed up a bit.

"From what happened last night. Surely you didn't think it was a bad dream….a NIGHTMARE...do you?" The shadow said.

"No…..Get out...Get out of here! Wherever here is!" Dawn yelled as the shadow merely laughed.

"You can't expect me to follow such an order." The shadow smirked.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

The shadow then floated down to the lake, dipping its hand through, a small bit of black protruding from it and releasing itself into the water.

"Are you telling yourself to leave?" The shadow asked.

Dawn stood speechless for a moment as she looked at the shadow.

"We will soon be one and the very same Berlitz…"

"But think me not as a parasite...I only come to bring you your deepest desires…" The shadow said with a smirk.

"No...You don't….I don't believe you for a second…" Dawn said angrily.

"And why is that….?" The shadow asked curiously.

"Because you look like a person I couldn't trust. Not to mention you knocked me out and sent me here…" Dawn said.

"Hmph….You understand not what I hope to achieve girl…."

"I don't….But what I want to understand is why you're here…." Dawn said as she glared at the shadow.

"We shall allow time to tell the tale...Until then….May your nights be ever calm….For as long as they last…" The shadow said as it snapped its fingers.

At that moment, the ground began to rumble as Dawn lost her footing. The world around her began to get more and more bright, making Dawn have to close her eyes.

"D-n! H-y! -o- N-d to wake -p!...Dawn!" A voice called out to her….Ash's voice.

She then finally opened her eyes to see another new set of surroundings.

The wall above her was a clear white, as was the walls surrounding her.

She then tried to turn her head downwards, only to find that she had earned a headache….and a massive one at that.

"Where am...I?" Dawn asked.

The first thing she also noticed was that her throat was very dry….and her muscles all slightly ached.

She then finally slowly got up, looking around to see a few familiar faces.

"Dawn! You're okay!" Ash exclaimed as he hugged her lightly.

"I'm glad you're alright." Brock nodded as he and Ash both had warm smiles.

"What...happened…?" Dawn asked as she held her head as Brock called Nurse Joy.

"We found you by the woods...Completely passed out. At first...we felt no heartbeat...so we thought that you were...dead…" Ash said sadly.

"But we heard a small little beat of your heart, and brought you here." Ash explained as Dawn looked up at the window, lost in her own thoughts.

"That creature...The one that attacked me and the one that was in my dream….They looked the exact same. Are they the same thing? And what does it want with me…?" Dawn asked as she then felt Ash touch her shoulder.

"Uh….Dawn?" He asked as both him and Brock gave her a weird stare.

"Oh! Sorry!" Dawn said quickly out of embarrassment.

"I was just thinking to myself."

"Alright then…..But anyways...Nurse Joy said you should be able to leave today after she gives you one last check." Brock said with a smile. But...how do you feel Dawn?" Brock asked.

"I feel….ok. I think…" Dawn said as she started to stretch her arms.

"I have a bit of a headache though." Dawn said.

Just then, Nurse Joy came through the door, a small try of breakfast items to eat in her hands.

"Here you go Ms. Berlitz." Nurse Joy said as she placed the tray on Dawn's lap.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" She said with a smile as she started to wolf down her meal, finishing it in nearly 5 minutes.

"Wow….Guess you were really hungry, huh Dawn?" Ash laughed.

"Can't talk, eating!" Dawn said, some food sticking out of her mouth before she swallowed it and used her napkin to wipe her face.

"Ahhh….Now that was good…" Dawn said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm glad! Well, I'm off to get your release approved." Nurse Joy said as she then left the room and closed the door behind her.

"So...Dawn...What happened?" Brock asked.

"Hm?" Dawn asked, turning to him as she placed the tray on the floor.

"Well, seeing as you were unconscious and not breathing when we found you, something must have happened. Do you remember anything?" Brock asked.

The light and comedic mood of the room dropped as Dawn then looked up at Brock.

"I really don't know….It was this weird shadow figure...It attacked me in the woods, and then after that….nothing. I don't remember a single thing after that." Dawn said as she held her head, grunting a bit as she explained.

"That's strange. But, we're glad you're okay Dawn. I wouldn't want to miss your contest after all." Ash said with a smile as Dawn smiled back.

Nurse Joy had soon come back to tell Dawn that she was fit to leave. The three then gathered their stuff and left the room and walked downstairs to the main level of the Pokemon Center, where Tina was currently talking on the phone before she saw Brock and Ash.

"Oh! You two honestly scared me last night when you ran in at 1:00 in the morning for her. Though I'm glad to see she's up and atom." Tina smiled.

"Hey!" Brock smiled.

"Tina? You were worried about me?" Dawn said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Of course I'd be worried. Ash told me everything yesterday….Are you feeling alright?" Tina asked.

"I'll be fine Tina, but thanks!" Dawn said with a smile.

"So then, where are you three heading off to?" Tina asked.

"Nowhere in particular. Maybe a restaurant? I still haven't seen you guys eat yet. You must be hungry…" Dawn said as she turned to Ash and Brock.

"Nah...We'll be-" Ash began to say before both his and Brock's stomach rumbled.

"Maybe not…" Brick sighed as he rubbed his belly.

"Then that settles it! I'm getting lunch for you guys!" Tina said with a smile.

"It's okay Tina, you don't have to do that." Dawn said as she waved her hands in protest.

"No, no, I insist. Trust me." Tina said as she pulled out her wallet.

"Thanks, Tina. We appreciate it then!" Ash smiled.

"No problem you three. Well, lead the way and order anything you like." She said with a wink.

The three then eventually made their way through the city, once again marveling at its beauty.

"Ooo! There's a restaurant that sells really good food. Zoey told me all about it!" Dawn said with excited eyes as she pointed to the building closest to them.

"Well then, how about we go there to eat?" Tina asked nicely.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Ash said with a goodish grin, matching Dawn's. The two then speed walked to the cafe together.

"Look at those two, always eager to start something." Brock laughed as Ash and Dawn ran ahead, crossing his arms.

"True...They do both seem very similar...Perhaps that's why they're so close?" Tina laughed along with him as she then walked after the two of them, Brock following close behind.

Dawn and Ash had entered the restaurants as they then waited for their other two companions.

"Woah….everything looks really good!" Ash complimented as he looked at the menu.

"See? What did I tell you!" Dawn said with a grin.

"Hey Dawn, can you grab our seats?" Tina asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"Sure!" Dawn winked as she walked over to grab a table. As she did, she noticed a familiar person to her left. A boy with brown hair, wearing a green shirt with yellow stripes.

"Well well…..It's certainly been awhile, hasn't it….Dee-Dee?" Kenny asked with a smirk as he turned around to face her.

"Oh, Arceus….Why him…?" Dawn muttered under her breath as she held the bridge if her nose before looking back at him.

The last thing she needed to see right now was him and that smug grin of his.

"Hey, Kenny…..What are you doing here?" Dawn said, faking a smile.

"Going to go win the contest here pretty soon….Are you here for the same reason?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah...I am." Dawn answered back.

"Then I guess I might as well apologize right now for how badly I'm gonna beat you. And it'll be your third straight loss too." Kenny taunted as Dawn grimaced and clenched her fists.

"Such disrespect….Such malice….And you're going to let it go unchecked…?"

"The thing I talked to earlier…? What are you doing in my head…?!" Dawn thought.

"I'm simply offering my guidance….Surely you need it… How could you let such a cretin walk all over you…?" The voice repeated.

"He doesn't do that….He's my friend and I'm his…" Dawn argued back.

"And what a pathetic friend he is. Insulting your skills while raising his own, how despicable...Don't you hate that…?" The voice asked.

"No….I mean...yes, I do. But I don't need to do anything about it…" Dawn said back meekly.

"Are you sure…? You know in your heart that you can't stand him….Why not strike back…? Show him you're no coward…?" The voice said.

The more and more it spoke, the more and more enraged and inspired she became. It was almost hypnotic the way it moved her to do things.

However, a quick snap from Kenny snapped her out of her trance.

"Um...Hello? Earth to Dawn…?" Kenny said with a frown as he then waved his hand in front of her face.

"Jeez...You're more air-headed than I thought!" Kenny laughed.

Dawn then gritted her teeth at his statement as gripped her lap harder, before standing up abruptly.

"Yes….Tell him exactly how you feel Berlitz...Show him the error of his ways...Unleash your anger…" The voice whispered, only feeding Dawn's rage.

"I've had it! Just shut up Kenny!" Dawn said in a louder voice as she glared at him.

"Oh...for what then Dee-Dee?"Kenny said, getting up as well, still wearing his cocky grin.

"For being a jerk all the time to me! You never actually show me respect! You treat me like I'm always beneath you or something!" Dawn now yelled, gathering a few people's attention.

"Oh yeah, you know what? Maybe I am a jerk! And you know what jerks do? They spill secrets, DEE-DEE!" Kenny yelled at her.

"You wouldn't….Don't you dare Kenny…." Dawn said as she clenched her fists and walked up to him.

"You see everybody, Dee-Dee here got her nickname because-" Kenny began to say before Dawn then screamed out in a voice that shook the entire restaurant.

"Strike! Strike now!" The voice urged her, its words lowly sounding more and more tempting.

Dawn had felt this huge surge of emotion welling up within her. It was anger….hatred even...She then felt the only thing to do was retaliate...do something to make Kenny stop.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as she then raised her fist and punched Kenny back, with a force that sent him two tables back and on the ground.

Time seemed to stop for Dawn as she saw Kenny fly back a bit.

The people previously eating their meal had now turned to her, their faces in shock as they stared at the petite girl.

Her mind had been reeling at what she had just done to Kenny. Her thoughts were simply going 1000 miles per minute. She couldn't really even form a single thought. And it didn't make it better to see that her friends came rushing up to her, Ash holding her hand.

"Dawn...let's just go," Ash whispered as he squeezed her hand, soliciting a small blush from her.

Dawn simply nodded as she turned away from Kenny and started to walk away.

"Dee-Dee! What the heck is wrong with you!?" Kenny fumed angrily as he stood up behind her, Dawn only increasing the speed of her walk as she tried to get away from the whole situation.

She then picked up the pace once more as she heard her friends call her, running until she was out of the city.

She couldn't talk to them. Not immediately after such an incident. Not when her thoughts weren't her own.

She then sat on the edge of town as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Why….why did I do that to Kenny….?" Dawn asked herself.

"It's because...Berlitz...You let loose your inner feelings. You chose to reveal just how you feel about that fool. The actions that came from it were your own….not mine." The voice said with a smug attitude.

"My own…..feelings…?" Dawn asked hopelessly as the voice spoke.

Truth be told, those words seemed to be her than anyone else at that moment.

She did feel that what she said was true….perhaps even justified.

But what she did to him afterward….

"Think nothing of it Berlitz. He deserved his retribution. What a pompous idiot he is to think himself greater than you…."

Dawn looked up from her sorrow at the voice's words, only to realize they had weight to them. Maybe she was better off without Kenny….Or his constant teasing and demeaning….

Her thoughts were then interrupted as Tina and Ash came running up to her.

"Dawn…?" Ash asked, his face racked with worry. Time's was a bit harder to read. Was that….intrigue?

"We looked everywhere for you. I'm glad we found you here." Tina remarked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Are….you feeling alright Dawn…?" Ash asked as he sat beside her, offering to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I….don't know. I feel terrible for what I did back there…But every part of me feels right in doing it." Dawn sighed.

Ash then sat beside her as Tina leaned down.

"Look Dawn...I'm not going to question what you did back there….I just want to listen to what you have to say. So just tell us how you feel…" Ash said with a compassionate smile.

"And the same goes for me." Tina smiled at her.

Dawn then looked down as she then rubbed her arm shyly.

"I….can't say. I'm sorry….I just don't…" Dawn said quietly.

Ash was about to say something before Tina spoke up in his place.

"We get it….We'll leave you alone. You probably need some time to yourself." Tina said as she then motioned Ash to follow as she started to walk away.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise before he reluctantly followed Tina.

And once again, Dawn had been left to herself, now staring at the afternoon sky as she then hugged her knees to her chest once more.

She had then slowly begun to drift away to sleep, the warm summer air and wind lulling her to rest.

"The master's awakening grows ever closer day by day. And since it is….I have a task for you my darling children…." Callie said with a smile.

"Nicki! Vicki!" She called as her daughters appeared in front of her.

"Yes, mother?" Nicki asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You two are to enter the Jubilife City Contest and keep a close eye on our master and gain their trust and sow the seeds of distrust and anger into her friends. The master has something planned, and he will most likely reveal the said plan to me soon." Callie instructed.

"And what if her trust is hard to gain?" Vicki asked with a curious stare.

"I assure you. No one could suspect of my two little angels." Callie smiled as she gently pet their heads.

Vicki had smiled up at her while Nicki giggled.

"Then it considers it done mother. You and the master can count on us." Vicki said as Nicki had nodded in agreement.

"Of course we can…" Callie said with a light laugh as she then started to head towards the front of the hideout, it containing an old statue of Darkrai.

She then knelt beside it as she clasped her hands together in prayer.

"Master Darkrai...if there is anything you can do to help me help you. My daughters and I have been your faithful servants since the day of our births, and we would give our lives to further your life." Callie prayed.

"I have been gathering all of your followers about the region, and have gained important spots in the region. I have also contacted Lucian of the Elite Four to arrive here in a few days." Callie said before she heard a voice in her head.

"Excellent my child...I am eager to accept such dedicated help….My host may be the ideal one….But Cresselia's light still taints her to this day." Darkrai sighed.

"Then what are we to do master?" She asked.

"Under Cresselia's protection she may be, she is no saint. She is human. And all humans can be broken and rearranged like toys. I will simply read off her emotions and play them against her to slowly corrupt her soul." Darkrai smirked.

"An excellent plan Lord Darkrai. I have sent my daughters to go meet with her." Callie nodded.

"Very well done Callie. Then we shall bide our time. But I simply cannot wait...I cannot fathom it...Having a body again…." Darkrai laughed.

"And the ripe anger and justice I would inflict upon the people and Pokemon Cresselia seeks to protect would be no small reward for me…" Darkrai laughed crazily as Callie smirked.

"Of course Master. The witch shall pay for her crimes against you." Callie nodded.

Darkrai simply laughed as the wind died down around Callie, his voice fading out.


End file.
